


Takeout

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, misuse of Wendys napkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we bad friends?”</p><p>“We’re bad friends.”</p><p>“I would not want to be friends with us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, no one actually gets takeout
> 
> i... can't title anything haha i'm sorry

You first met Karkat on the day of your University Orientation. You’d been attending of your own free will and curiosity, but apparently he had not, and as such was in the worst mood you’ve seen him to date.

The both of you had been standing off to the side in comparison to the swarm of high school students and their parents. You had recently turned nineteen and with that, had a huge hate on for anyone younger because you thought yourself more mature than them. And better. Definitely better. You sort of got that feeling from the short, dark skinned guy at your side from how he looked at everyone like they were dirt.

“Hey, you think the lunch they’re providin’ us with is free a charge?”

It was a pretty tame question, you felt. Not intrusive by any means. But, well…

“How the fuck am I supposed to know, you hipster cretin? Who the taint chafing fuck even wears a scarf in the middle of May?”

Oh. Wow. He sure was an angry little fucker… You actually had to admire someone who could be that mean to you in that short of time.

You’d not spoken to anyone the rest of the orientation. You were kind of in awe of the short, snappy kid. You were even quiet on the ride back home in Sollux’s car to the point where he asked about it because he was worried about you. 

“Welcome to university babe. Full of assholes who think they’re better than you.” Oh. You guess that included you too now… “Its why I never went.”

You still can’t picture Sollux in University 3 years later. 

Needless to say, you had completely forgotten about the guy who was a dick to you at orientation. Until you sat down the first day of class and lo and behold he was in the seat next to you.

Karkat… Took some getting used to. But after about 2 weeks of having most of the same classes, you discovered he was more than some angry little East Indian kid who hated everyone.

He was still all of those things, but secretly a total softy. You more or less bonded with him over romance movies. And the fact that he also played World of Warcraft probably helped.

You helped him move out of his parent’s place about six months into your university career. His parents were the controlling sort. Totally overbearing and smothering. Karkat actually sat down with you before you first met them and warned you that they were going to likely hate you because you were flamboyant, wealthy, and opinionated. There were other reasons too, but you sort of like to pretend he didn’t list them. He _was_ right though. 

They hated you and you helped their grouchy little ball of hatred get the fuck out of their house, run and never look back. 

After that, you sort of just fell into being best friends. He told you everything, and you told him. He was the one that took you out to the movies once when you and Sol had a stupid argument that nearly broke the two of you up. It was his shoulder you cried into because fuck, you were so scared to lose your stupid boyfriend no matter how insensitive and unaware he could be sometimes. He was also the one that called Sollux and told him to quit being a shit, buy you some flowers and come apologize. 

By this point in your life, you both know more about each other than is likely acceptable. So it strikes you odd when Karkat doesn’t show up to class without warning. 

You send him a bunch of texts, but his phone doesn’t receive them and you know that means he’s turned it off. An email, a few tweets and a facebook message later, you are rather worried and have not taken a single note during lecture. 

You try giving him a call, but his phone is still off so you let Sollux know you’re going to _stop by Kar’s place_ , and that _somethin’s up with him_. He’ll understand. He’s a bit fond of the little asshole too. They actually work for the same company, though Karkat is merely a peon- Sollux’s favourite peon, but still a peon. You’re really glad they get along because Karkat surely would have been fired by this point without Sollux being there to simply tell his store manager ‘no’ and have the entire ipad incident disappear. 

There was a mouthy woman who wouldn’t listen to him this one time, and iPads make great throwing stars. Kar doesn’t like to talk about it. Sollux brings it up every chance he gets. 

It’s really started to snow by the time you get to the porch of your best friend’s house. Its exactly the kind of porch every student rental house in town has; it looks as if its about to fall down and there a bunch of old pizza boxes set on an old fold-out lawn chair that likely serve as some rodent’s home now. You kind of wish you found Kar a better spot to live, but the kid needed his own place faster than you could find somewhere suitable to your liking.

The door isn’t even locked so you just walk in, tapping your shoes on the doorstep to knock off any snow on the bottoms of your feet. You don’t remove your shoes though, not in this place.

Karkat’s housemates are typical 19 year old college and university frat boys. They party all night, sleep all day, and never clean anything. You hate them an awful lot. The whole house smells like weed and not even good weed. Its cheap and skunky and it irritates your asthma- it would likely put Sol in the hospital because he’s got it ten times worse than you do. 

You step over a couple newer pizza boxes, some clothes, beer bottles and cans… You couldn’t live like this. Well, not long term anyways. You managed 3 months with Sollux and his brother while your condo had some work done but, that wasn’t this bad. You like to think it wasn’t this bad but it probably was for the first week. 

You vividly recall the state of their bathroom and force yourself to not look around Karkat’s place as a result. You don’t want to know if this bathroom is the same. Up the stairs and at the end of the hall, you find yourself in front of Karkat’s door. There’s paintball splatters on it. You’re not even going to ask.

“Kar?”

You can’t hear if he answers over the pounding bass coming from the room next to his, so you knock. Again, the door doesn’t move. If he’s not home, it’ll be locked. But you doubt he’d be anywhere but here or work without you.

The door slides open when you twist the knob and you can see your friend all curled up in his twin sized bed, a wad of messy dark hair and chocolate coloured eyes that haven’t left the screen of his laptop. 

The first thing you notice is the shiny tear tracks down his cheeks and the wadded up tissues next to him. Oh. Oh no. Sad movie day. That can only mean one thing; him and Rezi broke up again.

You sigh and push your way in with the door, letting more light into his tiny room. He looks up sniffling and squinting at you, but then he sees who it is and pushes his laptop away with a muttered curse.

“Kar, you had me real worried there.” You start, carefully stepping over unwashed laundry and setting your self down at his bed side. He face plants into his pillow and groans. You think it might be a ‘ _sorry_ ’ but it could very well be a ‘ _go fuck yourself_ ’, knowing Karkat.

“You wanna talk about what happened?”

“No.”

“Don’t even, I know you totally do.” 

“No I don’t.” He tilts his head so he can glare at you. He’s in just a t-shirt and boxers and it looks like he hasn’t moved from bed all day. As much as Karkat will deny it, you know he wants someone to listen to his woes but just doesn’t want to be a hassle.

“Come on. Talk to me. Tell me why you turned off your phone an’ didn’t show up to school, and switched shifts at work- yeah I asked Sol and yeah he checked for me.” You start to make yourself comfy, laying down next to him so he’s eye level, even though you’re still in your coat and everything is now much too warm. He pouts because he knows he can’t just _not_ tell you.

“So Terezi broke up with me. Again.”

“Kin’a figured. You two are on again, off again every time the season changes.”

“Yeah, well, not any more. This time its for good. Like, ‘come get your shit from my house, I never want to see you again’ kind of for good.” He sniffles. Ohhhh no. No crying Karkats. It okay when he’s a little fluffy bundle of rage but not a little fluffy bundle of tears. Teary Karkat makes your heart hurt and that just won’t do.

“Well maybe its for the best?” You try, setting your hand on his shoulder. He mashes his face back into the pillow to get rid of any tears. “You two always fought ‘n shit. Like. Over anythin’. And she was so bossy with you.”

“But I like being told what to do sometimes…”

“You could never tell if she was serious or just messin’ with ya. An’ you even said she made like she was embarrassed to bring you home which is fuckin’ rude, because there aint a reason in the world to be embarrassed a you. You’re a really sweet guy and spoiled her rotten and did anythin’ she wanted almost, an’ like, every argument I seen was her windin’ you up on purpose.” You huff at him but all you get in response is a shrug of his boxy little shoulders.

“I have to get my stuff from her place,” He says, with this sad little voice. “All of my stuff is at her place.”

You sort of wonder how much clothes this little asshole has because there sure is a lot on the floor. A quick look around the room and you spot a sweater you know Terezi bought him and oh. Oh, he doesn’t need to see that all day. He doesn’t need to be reminded like that. He doesn’t need to be cooped up in his gross little room in his gross student housing with only his sad thoughts… He’s kind of curled up on himself when you look back to him and you can already see his bottom lip starting to go again. You want to scoop him into a hug. He might not even fight it in this state and that’s just not right. That’s just not your best friend.

“Kar why don’t you come stay with Sol and I tonight? We’ll take you out to dinner an’ I’ll help you get your things an then we’ll play WoW or League or whatever the fuck you wanna play tonight, all together, and you don’t even have to think about her.” 

“…Maybe.”

“If you’re real opposed to sleepin’ with us you can have the couch but I mean it Kar. We’ll take good care a ya an’ then we can go to class together tomorrow from my place.” 

“And you’ll help me get my shit from Rezi’s place?”

“Yeah. I’ll even fend off her bitchy roommate if that’s an issue.”

“Vriska works tonight til ten.” He knows that because he told you one time that she would come in and harass him and Terezi if they were cuddled up on the couch. Mainly just him. You met her once and you wanted to slap her within the first five minutes. She’s just that good at pissing people off.

“We’ll have everythin’ outa there by six or seven. No need to worry.”

“… Are you sure this will be alright with Sollux?”

“Oh it’ll be fine. He likes you.” You’re sure it will be. Sollux can be just as much of a softy as you, you just have to break past the ‘I’m king nerd and you’re all my underlings’ thing he has around Karkat. It can be done. You’ve seen it happen in game. Also, give Sollux someone to worry over, and he will. A sniffly, upset Karkat should do the trick.

“I’ll send him a text to let him know you’re stayin’ the night. He’ll be done work about now.”

You gather up Karkat’s laptop, help him find a clean set of clothes and then another set to shove in his backpack for your place. He turns his phone back on and there’s a visible cringe when he sees his background is still set to a picture of him and Terezi. 

Ouch. 

He only grabs his phone charger, textbook, and bathroom essentials, claiming he’s packing light but you know its because nothing else is here. He’s pretty much lived in Terezi’s bedroom for the past few months and you can understand that. Sollux was the same when you first got back into your condo. 

“Are we roping my boyfriend in on carrying your shit too?”

“Might as well.” You know you could use the help, and Sol will be just getting in by the time you direct Karkat to your building. You don’t even bother sending him a warning text for this one, that might give him time to find a way out of it. Sollux is quite allergic to physical labour, from what you have come to observe. 

One of Karkat’s roommates waves a lazy goodbye to you from a couch as you pass. You try not to sneer too much and he doesn’t even notice that you hate him. Idiot.

Picking your steps through the snow to Karkat’s van, you scowl your entire way to the passenger seat. You hate walking in snow. It gets in your shoes and wets the bottom few inches of your pants, and if you’re unlucky enough it helps your shoes consume your socks more than they would try to any other time. You enjoy the aesthetic appeal of a pretty snow fall in the morning as much as the next person but, walking in it is quite possibly your least favourite activity.

Karkat doesn’t seem to give a single fuck though. He tromps right through it and clambers up into his seat, cranking the heat on the second he’s turned the key.

“You’re going to have to give me directions because I can never fucking remember which end of Mill its on, and I know there’s a bunch of stupid one-ways around it that always screw everything up.” He fusses and grumbles and turns on the radio to some awful pop station that the two of you are just going to chatter over anyways.

He stops and gets the two of you coffee along the way, refusing to let you grab your wallet because _no, he won’t let you pay you douchebag, you’re already helping him a bunch, the least he can do is buy you some god damn coffee_.

The trip only takes about fifteen minutes because you both live fairly close to campus. You show him to the guest parking in the car garage and he comments how awesome it is you’ll never have to dig a car out of a snow drift. You tell him that was part of your parents’ reason for insisting on this place too. Its like they think you’re physically incapable of shovelling snow without risk of serious harm to yourself…

You still get called a rich asshole and take a snowball to the back that Kar somehow managed to scrape off the roof of his van. Why hasn’t he cleared that off? He’s likely to get a ticket for his laziness.

You take a second snowball, this time to the ass, for your snarky comment.

You trick him out of the elevator and make him walk a flight of stairs before letting him on again. He smacks your arm as punishment but you’re both grinning and its worth the sting.

The condo is utterly silent when you push the door open. Its creepy. You hate coming home to a silent apartment now. You used to get annoyed with extra sounds all the time but Sollux has gotten you so used to background noise that now when there isn’t any, it weirds you right out. 

You slip your shoes off and head to the living room to turn the TV on low. Karkat follows you and drops his backpack next to your sofa. Neither or you even get to take off your coats before the door opens again.

“Eridan? Karkat?”

Sollux stumbles through the doorway, tripping over your shoes. His hands are full with his keys, coat, and a bag of groceries.

“Hey babe, don’t take your shoes off.” You scoop up the grocery bag and give him a peck on the cheek. “We’re goin’ to help Kar get his stuff from Rezi’s place.”

“We are? But- w-“

He spots Karkat peering around the corner to the living room and slumps forward a little bit. “Okay.” 

Success.

You take the bag to the kitchen, put the milk in the fridge, and usher Karkat back towards the door where Sollux is waiting for the two of you. He holds your one hand while you pull your shoes back on and then the three of you head out, flicking the lights off and locking the door behind you. 

Karkat and Sollux strike up a conversation about work and stupid shifts and how Sollux is so glad he’s moved up to a desk job instead. You just hold his hand and smile all the way back to guest parking, listening to your boyfriend tell Karkat how he should apply for a higher position as soon as summer break gets close. He’s positive Karkat will have no problems getting a better job, and says he’ll even put in a good word for him if he wants. 

You pull Sollux into the middle section of Karkat’s van after you before he can make a dive for shotgun. None of that shit, you want him next to you. The two chatter on until Karkat pulls out of the parking garage and that awkward lull in conversation hits. You’ve been told there’s one approximately every seven minutes per conversation. 

Apparently you are at the seven minute mark.

You fidget your hands in your lap and exchange a mildly uncomfortable glance with Sollux just before Karkat lamely clears his throat.

“I’m going to have to talk to her first aren’t I…”

You sigh, offering him a sad smile in the rear-view mirror while you adjust your seat belt so its a little more comfortable.

“You probably should, Kar.”

“I don’t want to.” 

Sollux chuckles knowingly at the clear pout to his gravelly voice.

“I’m shit at relationships and even I know closure is really good for you.” You send your boyfriend a knowing look and reach out to squeeze his hand. You don’t talk about that much now that Fef is so far away, but you know that’s something that always stings with him. You pull his hand onto your knee and then put your palm onto his in matching fashion.

“Go give ‘er a hug, have a chat, clear some things up, then we’ll get your shit and go. An’ you’ll never have a bossy, mean, demanding girlfriend again.”

Karkat sighs, turns a corner and looks back at you in the mirror with a small smile. Sollux’s fingers knead into your leg and he moves his hand just a bit higher.

“Easier said than done and you know it.”

You laugh. He’s right. You match Sollux’s hand as his climbs an inch.

“I just want what you guys have. Lookit you two.” _No kar, please don’t look, he’s tryin’ ta feel me up in your van_ …” You’re a perfect match. Rub it in my face some more why don’t you.” He’s still smirking, eyes back on the road, but you know he means that. He’s seen you two fight too, though. He knows a long, healthy relationship doesn’t come without a few bumps.

“Why don’t we try an’ find you someone nice?” Sollux’s hand moves a little higher, onto your thigh, and you chew your lip.

“Yeah, like who? Neither of you leave your fucking apartment, like, ever.” He has a point.

“Well, are you totally set on dating women or?” Sollux isn’t even showing any sign of noticing how you’re trailing your fingertips over his leg.

“Yeah Kar. Why not let us find you a nice boy who knows how to treat you right!” Oh god his hand is on the crotch of your pants and he’s just lightly palming at you because he knows Karkat could look back any second…

“I don’t know, I’m not really against it, I guess? I mean, you guys are so happy together…” Yeah you’re pretty happy, especially when Sollux is trying to get at your dick. “Well, okay, you know what my family is like, but fuck them. I’m out of the house, I can do what I want, and yeah I find a lot of guys attractive so why the hell not.”

“There ya go. Keep an open mind.”

“Yeah, I can do that. You know what, sure. Fuck it. You guys want to set me up with a nice guy who’s not going to flip flop all over me with what he wants in a relationship, then sure. Go for it.” You’re trying to come up with something to say to him. Something to encourage him. But all you can even think about is how much you want to jump out of your seat and fuck Sollux into the floor, that awful little _tease_!

He licks his lips at you and tips his chin like he wants you to say something. Like you’re supposed to say something.

“Uh, yeah, we totally will Kar. No need to rush into it, but we can start lookin’.” You push at the zipper of Sollux’s pants and watch his eyes flutter shut. Fuck, he is way too tempting. Only a few more blocks, then you’ll be at Terezi’s place and Karkat can go inside to have a word with her.

“I’m not even picky on looks or anything. Just, someone who isn’t a complete nutjob would be nice. I… Could really use someone normal.” You are totally devoted to doing that for him as soon as Sollux stops teasing you with light pressure through your jeans. So devoted. So totally going to run out there and find Karkat the perfect man or woman or who ever, to make the little guy happy. That’s your mission, and you accept. Sollux just needs to… Fucking… Get on with it you can’t _take the teasing oh my fucking god_!

You actually have to grab his hand to make him stop. He’s probably not even aware how much trouble he’s causing because he and Karkat have shifted back to talking about work. You’ll never be able to understand how he can multi-task to such extremes. Like, you’re teasing him too, how the hell is he managing actual conversation?!

The car stops. Karkat sighs and presses his palms to his eyes. He leans on the steering wheel a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Here goes.”

“Good luck.” “You’ll be fine, Kar.”

He rolls his eyes, tries to loosen his shoulders, and pushes himself out of the van.

The second Karkat shuts his door and sets foot on the front steps, Sollux turns to look at you, peering over the rims of his reading glasses that he forgot to take off in his rush.

“Are we bad friends?”

“We’re bad friends.”

“I would not want to be friends with us.”

“Come on, we’ve got like twenty minutes tops before he comes back in here and has another cry.” He looks incredibly guilty when you say that, but you both know if Kar stays the night there is no way in hell either of you are getting laid. Its now or never. Well, tomorrow when he goes home after the two of you have class is an option you suppose, but you don’t want to wait that long.

You unbuckle your seatbelt a bit quicker than Sollux does and start on the front of his pants. There’s not a lot of room in the van, actually. If the two of you moved to the empty space where the back seat should have been, there’s be enough space for a quick fuck but…

“What are the chances you have lube in your pocket because I sure don’t.”

“I’m wearing my work clothes still, what do you think.” 

You groan, forehead tipping to press against his chest. 

“Blowjobs sound okay then?”

“Of course.” Sollux chuckles at you and brings you up for a kiss. You can get him in ten minutes. You’ve gotten him in less. 

“Have you seen any tissues around?” He shakes his head no against yours, managing Eskimo kisses at the same time. “I’ll check the glove box.” 

Sure enough, when you lean around the passenger seat and pop the box open, there’s a wad of Wendy’s napkins, salt packets, ketchup and plastic forks. 

They’ll have to do.

You toss the napkins on the van floor and drop to your knees next to Sollux’s seat. He slides to the edge so you have better access, legs spread on either side of your shoulders. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for brown and angry.”

You try not to laugh too hard while putting his dick in your mouth. 

He runs his fingers through your hair while you ease him in. You’ve been told you’ve got a big mouth, but you’re fairly certain its not meant in this sense. You also have a fairly aggressive gag reflex and it takes an awful lot of work for you to keep yourself calm enough to get any more than an inch of him in. You manage though. You tongue at him more than anything because its easy for you, but you do at least manage to get him mostly in.

Sollux makes a soft noise as he breathes out, fingers cupping your cheeks for a moment while you try to get yourself more relaxed. He whispers words of praise when you pull back and take him in again. Soft ‘ _oh fuck_ ’s, ‘ _shit, Eridan_ ’s and ‘ _just like that_ ’s. He doesn’t really fall apart or get too worked up, he just enjoys it.

You’ve not given head to many people, you really mean that, but you have to say, you like his minimal reactions better than someone who’s loud or aggressive with you. Its almost more rewarding because he’s so sweet and gentle about something that most people don’t really consider to be either of those things. You’d put up with the gross, slick pre you can taste on your tongue any time just for him to be like this. To enjoy you like this. You’re maybe a little biased after three and a half years with him though.

Sollux taps your ear to warn you. You look up and meet his half lidded eyes and know you can stay down there a little longer before you’re in any real danger of him finishing in your mouth. 

“Eridan, I’m- I’m not kidding,” his voice is still a whisper, soft with a hint of pleading.

You give one last flat lick and take hold of him with the hand that you had palming the front of your jeans. Its cool in temperature compared to his dick but Sollux doesn’t seems to mind other than a sharp intake of breath. You have to be on your boney part of your knees in order to kiss him, and its a little uncomfortable but whatever. Kisses are worth scuffed knees and weird aches later. He whispers your name between desperate pecks to your lips before tensing and squeezing his eyes shut.

Sollux bites his lip as he finishes into your palm, your foreheads pressed together. The windows look a little bit foggier than they were before but not all that noticeably…

You’re quick to catch his come with the Wendys napkins before it can drip out of your hand and onto his work pants. Because that would be awkward and embarrassing for both of you. No one likes questionable white marks near crotch areas of pants. 

“My turn?” Its maybe a little rude to ask so soon after you’ve gotten him off but you don’t really care. You have needs too. 

Your boyfriend chuckles, sounding only a little out of breath.

“Yeah, yeah. Gimme a sec.” 

Its more like 30 ‘secs’ and you are pretty much dying for him to touch you. You switch places so fast you know he can tell, and he jams the wadded up napkins into his pocket so that they aren’t forgotten on Karkat’s van floor.

Sollux and you are pretty much polar opposites when it comes to blowjobs. You like going at your own pace, and Sollux likes your hand pushing down on the back of his head, fingers twisted in his hair, and you bucking up into his mouth. He also has zero problem swallowing for you. You could never get over the taste, but you’re pretty sure years of nothing but Ramen and Kraft Dinner have killed every taste bud your boyfriend ever hoped to have. He moans around your cock despite having just gotten off, and kneads his hands into your knees for encouragement. Your push his nose nearly to your curls and he doesn’t make a single sound that suggests he doesn’t love it. You sort of feel like if you told him how he looked like this, he’d get all shy and embarrassed and likely never do it again. So you keep quiet, bite your lip and try to remember to check for Karkat’s return. The front door is still shut and _holy fucking shit Sol_.

He swallows every bit down and licks you clean, then chuckles at your dazed expression.

“Good?”

“Like you even have to ask.” You smooth his hair down, but keep petting his head. His chin is digging into your leg and you don’t care. He’s wearing that content little smile of his like everything’s right in the world and he didn’t just lap up your cum like it was dessert. How the hell does he manage to pull that off?

You give him a pap on the cheek and the two of you fix yourselves up, back in your chairs, pants zipped up and ready for when Karkat steps back out into the cold.

You can tell by the way he’s walking that he’s more sad than angry. He understands, he’s just coming to collect and say goodbye. Its depressing enough to watch him come back to the car and grab his keys, never mind knowing you’re going to have to help him carry all his clothes and textbooks back to the car in a minute. 

He leans over a snow bank to swing his door open again and peek in at you, sniffly and red-eyed.

“Alright dickbags, come help me.” 

Sollux nods and makes for the door.

“You okay Kar?”

“I’ll be fine.” His shoulders sag and he slams his door a little rougher than he needed to, but he treks back up those stairs like a man on a mission. You and Sollux follow after him and dip inside the doorway.

Terezi’s house is the same as you remember it. Fairly neat, a heap of women’s shoes at the door, ugly wall paper. She shares is with a couple other girls, but all of them are never home at the same time.

You nod a hello to her as you pass, Sollux offers a small smile. You both get nods and an awkward grin. You’re not real pleased with her, but you know its not 100% her fault for the break up either. People are allowed to not like each other the same way forever, you know that. You just wish Kar didn’t have to be the one still so emotionally attached. 

Karkat’s things are already boxed up for the most part. There’s a heap of hoodies in a corner that are no doubt his and you pile them all in the same box as his DVDs. Rom-coms. You’re not even surprised he’s been hoarding them here. 

Sollux helps carry out the first load, and you shuffle around the room collecting boxers and socks and everything else that doesn’t look like Terezi’s. Its safe to say her room is no where near a tidy as the rest of the house.

Karkat and Sollux return for the final boxes and you ruffle your fingers in his hair. Kar bats at you hands and mutters a couple threats, but you at least get him to stop looking like he’s going to cry again. Each of you picks up a box and Karkat does a final check. That’s everything. You can leave now. You can’t even begin to imagine how much Karkat wants out of there, but you know he’s out of the room first and you two are expected to follow.

You’re about to leave the bedroom when your boyfriend ‘ _psst_ ’s you. You look over to see him pull out the wadded up Wendys napkins from his pocket and jam them inside Terezi’s pillow case for her to discover later. Then he picks up the last box of laundry, spins on his heel, and you follow him right out the door.

The two of you pokerface all the way until dinner that night when Karkat suggests you grab Wendys because its easy, and you just fucking lose it. He has to pull over because he gets to frustrated trying to make any sense out the what little words are even coming out between you and your boyfriend’s hysterical laughter.

He looks horrified for about ten seconds, asks if you’re kidding, and then he numbly accepts the high-five Sollux is demanding and drives you to Montana’s instead.

There are a few snickers at the table when he asks you to pass the napkins, and this time he actually joins in. And that’s how you know he’s going to be okay.

On the ride home it just sort of clicks and he whirls around on you and demands to know why the hell the two of you had jizz filled napkins in the first place.

“You were gone like, half an hour talking to her, how else were we going to entertain ourselves?”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD EW YOU ARE PRACTICALLY MY BOSS AND MY BEST FRIEND EW CAN YOU PLEASE NOT.”

He makes you swear to never blow each other in his van again and both you and Sollux exchange a look that can only translate to ‘ _we need to get more creative_ ’. Karkat doesn’t catch it.

Your couch isn’t large by any means but it somehow fits all of you in a way that’s is almost comfortable. And by comfortable you mean the three are you are playing human Jenga and you swear if Sollux moves his leg an inch, Karkat is going to end up on the floor. 

You take turns playing Grand Theft Auto 3. Its a classic and none of you can say no to weapons cheats and an endless supply of laughs when Sollux remembers the pattern for the fly cheat. The controller gets passed around every time someone dies, but you don’t even want to play half the time because hearing Kar scream at CPU hookers never gets old.

The three of you run a dungeon together and play a little PVP before the yawns start- first Kar, then you, and then finally Sollux is starting to slump into your shoulder so you call it a night. You and Kar have a lecture at nine anyways, and while Sollux somehow manages full work days on no sleep, you need your recommended eight hours.

You manage to talk Karkat into crawling in bed with you and Sollux. It takes a lot of convincing and pleading and down-talking your couch, but he finally caves. Its a big bed and you maybe just like the idea of extra cuddles in the middle of the night. Sollux has this shy little smile on his face when your eyes meet and you know he’s been thinking the exact same thing. You both are pretty big cuddlesluts it seems.

Kar whines that he’s hot, then that he’s cold, so you shove him right in the middle and smooch your boyfriend over his fluffy little head. He almost looks like he’s going to start up again, but then Sollux wraps an arm around his pudgy middle and you try to match him. 

Karkat’s dark cheeks get hot against your shoulder but he quits moving and settles in.

“Not so bad?” Your boyfriends eyes don’t leave yours, watching you from over dark curls.

“Not so bad.” Karkat echoes, a pout to his voice like he know’s Sollux is going to hold this over him later. He doesn’t know that, you know that. He’ll slip it in conversation when least expected too. ‘ _Hey Karkat, remember that time we all cuddled and you blushed like a school girl?_ ’ You know he’ll do it. Probably in front of whoever Kar ends up dating next.

Its kind of comforting to know that maybe this time he’ll talk to Sollux too, and not just you. You’re not exactly the most educated on relationships. You haven’t really had shitty break ups that made you stop and think.

Your last thought before you drift off is how nice Karkat’s dark legs look wrapped between both you and Sollux’s ivory ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes~ ♥


End file.
